Sleeper
by Shennya
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin have to sleep together because of the cold, then Thorin realizes that the hobbit is having a wet dream and he thinks he is dreaming of someone else and he can't help feeling jealous.


**Request by vampygurl402: **_try this baggienshield romance m oneshot: Bilbo and Thorin have to share a bed for whatever reason and Bilbo ends up having a sex dream about Thorin. Thorin is super turned on (and maybe a bit jealous until he realizes the deram is about him)._

**Sleeper**

Bilbo couldn't believe how it was that the dwarves withstand sleep in those conditions, his little body was shaking and the cold that it hurt him to the bone would not let him close his eyes and rest. His eyes wandered around the place and noticed that all the figures of his companions seemed pleasantly relaxed. Finally, his eyes fell on Thorin, who was completely separated from the others. He began to wonder if he could approach him and sleep next to him, to be filled with the warmth that emanated from his body. However, he immediately shook his head as he felt himself blush. Since he had felt Thorin's arms around him, he could not stop thinking about him. It was a terrible torture that his body craved being so much closer to him but he couldn't.

However, it was too cold and the blankets that covered him were not enough to keep warm, so he decided to get up. He knew Thorin would reject him, then he should look for another dwarf, one that had always treated him with kindness and patience: Bofur.

Jumping carefully other sleeping bodies, he walked up to him and sat beside him. Experiencing quite embarrassed, he shook his shoulder lightly to wake him. Bofur not take long to open his eyes and eyebrows in surprise. He sat up. He looked worried.

"Bilbo, what happens? Are you okay?" Bofur said.

The hobbit shivered with cold, he had to swallow his shame if he didn't want to die frozen.

"What happens is that ... I'm cold and I was wondering if you let me sleep with you."

He thought Bofur blushed, but surely it was his imagination because it was too dark to see anything clearly.

- Yes! I mean ... well, I regret not to think in that first, I should know that you would pass wrong with this climate, as your clothes are not suitable and you are also a hobbit.

Bilbo looked at him with confusion.

The dwarf laughed.

"Gandalf didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Bofur lay down and pointed to a place beside him, Bilbo, a little embarrassed, followed suit. The dwarf covered him with his own blanket and put his arm around the shoulder of the hobbit.

"The body of a dwarf is much warmer than a hobbit's, so that's why we can last that long traveling and sleeping outside."

Bilbo nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable having to Bofur so close, but as the cold was gone, he decided to ignore it and close his eyes. Did not take long to he fall asleep but he couldn't rest all night because someone took him in her arms and lifted him off the ground.

When he opened his eyes he realized that Thorin was who had taken him in his arms, judging by his scowl, was not happy. Bilbo put his arms around the king's neck, he was afraid to fall.

"Thorin, put me down, please!"

"No and be quiet, I don't want anyone else wakes up."

Bofur had also stood up and walked behind Thorin as it seemed that the king would take the hobbit enough away from others. The other dwarf also looked annoyed.

"What did you want me to do?" Bofur snarled "Bilbo was dying of cold!"

Thorin looked at him upset.

"It's okay keeping him warm but not when you enjoy doing it, Bofur."

Bofur blushed, but did not stop frowning.

"He's not important to you."

"Of course he is" Thorin said with a passion that made Bilbo blush "that's why I'll keep you away from him"

For a moment, Bilbo believed Bofur be able to ... hit Thorin, however, he was wrong, because he didn't do it. He looked at Thorin with some bitterness but he didn't move.

"Leave us"

"But, Thorin, you can't do ..."

"Go away!"

Reluctantly, Bofur obeyed. In other circumstances, Bilbo would dare to defend him, but saw Thorin so angry that he preferred to remain silent. Surely not take long to yell at him too.

"You should have told me," said Thorin, put the hobbit gently on his coat, then he joined him on the floor and brought him closer to his body while he covered him with a blanket.

"But I thought ..."

But Thorin got closer to him and Bilbo flushed. He couldn't say more.

"I just want to protect you"

Bilbo was too happy to complain, so he got closer and closed his eyes to sleep. However, his dreams began to torture him because he could see Thorin, awake and smiling beside him, unbuttoning his pants and making him moan with pleasure when the dwarf's mouth closed over his dick. But it was only a dream and he was too immersed in it, that he couldn't help moaning that reached the ears of Thorin that really was at his side.

Thorin's eyes opened when he felt the hobbit's hip rubbed against his, heard, like music, delicious moans his little Bilbo and, unavoidably, smiled.

"Please, please ..." he heard him, pleading.

He turned and quickly the smile faded from his face. Bilbo was completely flushed and pleading, but he was asleep. And Thorin thought maybe the hobbit was dreaming of another dwarf. He felt angry so he moved away from him, but Bilbo felt his absence (even in dreams) and he got closer again.

"You are very cruel," said the dwarf king to his hobbit, but knew he couldn't hear. Thorin felt Bilbo's cock in his crotch, "you dream with another, but you crave the warmth of my body."

Without planning, very gently to avoid wake him, Thorin began kissing the neck of Bilbo. As he expected, the hobbit responded with a soft moan of pleasure and moved closer.

"I could give you much more pleasure" he murmured, gently stroking his hair. Bilbo smiled in his sleep. Then Thorin thought probably be dreaming of Bofur and he felt inevitable desire to break the head of that dwarf.

Thorin turned away from him again, a little hurt.

The hobbit shivered with cold, his face broke into a needy expression. But Thorin didn't want get closer to him.

"You are cruel, halfling ..."

"Thorin, Thorin" groaned Bilbo, was blushing again, "please ..."

And the king of the dwarves stiffened, completely desperate, again moved his body closer to the hobbit's. He wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss him on the lips savagely, Bilbo finally awoke.

"Thorin ..." Bilbo moaned, feeling the dwarf's lips on his.

"You were dreaming about me," grinned the dwarf, "I hear you moan my name."

Bilbo blushed and tried to pull away from Thorin, but he wouldn't let him.

"Sorry, I don't ..."

"I liked hear you say that."

Thorin smiled and slid his hand inside the hobbit pants and began stroking his dick.

"And I guess this is also because of me," said Thorin with a smile.

Bilbo arched his hips toward him.

"Thorin, kiss me."

And the king of the dwarves did it. He seemed hungry when he kissed him.

"For a moment I thought you'd be dreaming of someone else," he said, on his lips.

"Who else do I could dream?" Bilbo asked, breathing hard "You're the only one that I want."

Thorin smiled and asked him to turn around, excited, Bilbo obeyed.

"I'm glad to hear that, halflinf" he said, before kissing him gently. Thorin finished removing his pants and spread Bilbo's legs.

Bilbo knew Thorin was naked when he felt his powerful erection between his buttocks.

"Please, Thorin, please!"

Thorin threw his arms around him and shoved deeply into him. Bilbo arched and gasped in pleasure in response. Thorin covered his mouth with one hand and began to bite his ear.

"Don't scream, halfling" Thorin laughed, "I don't want anyone else wakes up."

Bilbo tried to be quieter, but he couldn't help but moan when he felt Thorin's shoves became stronger and faster.

The king of the dwarves got a finger in the mouth of the hobbit and Bilbo began to suck it greedily. At that moment was Thorin who groaned with pleasure. He pressed closer to the body of the hobbit and his thrusts became more urgent.

They were near the climax.

"Ahhh! Thorin!"

Bilbo arched and Thorin rammed again, getting deeper into him. They came together in an explotion of pleasure.

The hobbit turned and kissed the king tenderly on the lips. Thorin smiled.

"Every night," he said, "you going to sleep with me every night, halfling and you'll never get cold again."

Bilbo put his head on his chest. He was so happy he could say no more, he just kissed Thorin's neck and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
